


Welcome To The Family

by drunkhoechlinishot



Series: Back to you [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet the Family, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhoechlinishot/pseuds/drunkhoechlinishot
Summary: Callum spends new year in Switzerland with Mick and his family. Mick is struggling to cope with the pressures of visiting his father. Callum can only be there for him as best he can.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: Back to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me 🙏🏼
> 
> This is a work of fiction...for plot!
> 
> This is a continuation from my previous work. It Brings It All Home

It had been a long couple of weeks since Mick and Callum had last seen each other in Abu Dhabi. Following the Young Drivers test, they had both spent Christmas with their own families. They had FaceTimed and texted, but now they are spending the new year together in Switzerland, at Mick’s home in Gland, near Lake Geneva.

Callum arrives from the airport in the late afternoon by taxi. Mick’s face lights up when he opens the door. Callum is sure he mirrors his expression. On entering he gets to meet Corinna, Mick’s mother and Angie, his faithful German Shepherd. Of course he’s met Corinna Schumacher before at numerous events, but this time he was introduced by Mick as “my boyfriend.”

His heart swelled in his chest, as Mick’s mum rolls her eyes “I know who he is mein Schatz. You pair are not as subtle as you think you are!” She pulls Callum in for a warm hug, as Mick makes odd faces behind her back.

“And you better stop with making the faces behind me and help Callum take his bags to your room.” Mick manages to look guilty as his mother scolds him, where Callum can only laugh. This lady is a force to be reckoned with - that’s for sure.

Mick gives him a quick tour of his beautiful home, the dog following out of curiosity, before Mick brings Callum into his room to leave his bags. After waiting two weeks they were finally back together, at last. Mick makes a drama of dumping the bags in the middle of the floor, before pushing Callum up against the wall and sealing their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Callum wraps his arms around Mick and pulls him flush against him, leaving no doubt how much they have missed each other. Their kissing gradually slows to something less needy, and they part - mouths wet and breathless.

“If we are too long she will come looking for us!”, Mick says with regret, patting Callum on the chest. “Let me show you where you can put your things.” Mick shows him through to a large walk-in cupboard. Mick points to a clear space in his ‘dressing room’, where there is a rail and some shelves free. Callum unpacks from the floor as Mick helps hang up some of his clothes. It’s ridiculously domestic, especially with Angie demanding neck scratches from Callum.

That’s where Corinna finds them a few minutes later. She stands watching in silence as the two young men busy themselves with Callum’s unpacking. She watches them, pleased at how comfortable they are with each other. She thinks this relationship will be good for her son.

Mick already seems lighter - since the day he told her he was falling for his title rival. She had known for some time that he was gay. It has never been an issue for her. She just wants him to be happy in his life, no matter who he’s with. He’s been hurt before, hopefully this will not end in tears. She knows that things will be difficult, as the watching world may never be ready for an openly gay driver.

Corinna doesn’t intend to stay late, as she knows just how desperate her son is to have some alone time with his boyfriend. But she doesn’t want to be rude. “Boys, you can do this later. Come, let’s get dinner started!” She holds out a hand to Callum and pulls him off the floor.

Mick follows with Angie, he giggles as his mother shows Callum into the huge kitchen/diner. She asks the boys if steak will be okay, as she prepares some potatoes and vegetables. Mick has a fancy bbq grill on his oven-top that lets him cook the steaks to everyone’s liking.

Food ready, Corinna places a bottle of beer in front of Callum and a glass of red for Mick. As she is driving home later, she sticks to a juice. The conversation flows freely between the three while they eat. She asks after Callum’s family and they talk about the horses at the ranch. Mick loads the dishwasher and watches as his mother and boyfriend continue to talk. They are already thick as thieves, probably plotting his downfall.

Corinna leaves shortly after dinner. She tells Callum she’ll see him in a few days and winks at him - to Mick’s utter embarrassment. Angie gets a bit restless afterward, so the pair put on their warmest coats and walk her around the sizeable frosty grounds.

“Just wait til you see it in the daylight, the view - it’s so beautiful.” Callum finds he can’t wait to see it. Angie runs back and forth as the pair throw a ball for her, her energy knowing no bounds. The air is chilly, so the pair are a bit cold when they get back inside. Mick insists that they shower together to heat up. Callum tells him he had other plans on how to get warm, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Mick shakes his head at the dork.

They compromise and share quick handjobs in the shower, before cozying in front of the fire with the dog at their feet. After watching a very forgettable movie the pair go to bed, and wrap themselves around each other falling into a blissful sleep.

Awakening in the surroundings of Mick’s room confuses Callum for a minute when he opens his eyes. As he moves in the bed, Angie pops up to lick his hand, tail wagging with excitement. Having Poppy at home he’s well aware that dogs need to do their business, so he gets out of bed - and she leads the way to the back door.

While the German Shepard is outside Callum tries to familiarise himself with the kitchen. He knows Mick likes a coffee in the morning, so switches the fancy machine on. He checks the fridge and sees what he has to work with. He decides on making fruit salads and omelettes. He’s not exactly a whizz in the kitchen, but he can get by. Living with other junior drivers, it teaches you how to fend for yourself.

Mick appears in the door rubbing sleep from his eyes, he watches Angie sitting patiently at Callum’s feet, hoping for scraps while he chops apples and a melon. A flare of want rises in him as he looks on.

“I was cold...without you,” he says wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist. “I thought I should try to earn my keep!”, he replies indicating his efforts.  
“I can the think of better ways to do that!” Mick whispers in his ear, sliding his hand to Callum’s crotch. It earns him a gasp of surprise.

Mick grabs Angie’s favoured ball and launches it from the back door step. The excited dog chases after it - as Mick steps back inside and grabs Callum, leading him to the bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind them.

It’s hard and fast. Mick so impatient to have Callum inside him. He’s not even prepared fully, instead enjoying the beautiful burn of Callum’s cock filling him up to the hilt. Lust takes over, with Callum setting a furious pace, hips pumping into Mick, their skin slapping together. Noises of desperation fall from both their mouths, and all too quickly they come - just seconds apart.

The two share a quick shower, still unable to keep their hands off each other. Angie waiting for them in the kitchen. Callum thinks she gives him the ‘I know what you’ve just done’ look. They then finish making the breakfast that Callum had started, and Angie seems more happy now she’s been fed.

Mick wants to show Callum the view from the mountains. There’s light snow expected later, but if they leave early enough they can spend a few hours on one of his favourite walks. They wrap up against the cold, fix a bag with snacks and warm drinks and head out with Angie wagging her tail at their feet.

Mick drives for a few miles, before pulling into a parking area a bit off the road. Angie clearly knows where she’s going as she bounds on ahead, leaving Callum to take Mick’s hand as they follow.

They walk on a woodland path for a while, before they come to a clearing which overlooks Lake Geneva. It takes a lot to stun Callum into silence, but the view is breathtaking. Looking across in the distance to the other side - the houses, chalets and churches dusted with snow it looks just like a scene from a Christmas card.

“Wow...Mick - this is stunning.” Mick wraps his arm around Callum’s waist “I’m glad you think so. It’s my favourite place here.” They stand there in silence just drinking in the view. Callum snaps a few pictures with his phone, as Mick unpacks them a hot drink. Coffee for him and tea for Callum. He then gets out some granola bars and bananas.

The pair eat and drink until the first flurries of snow begin. It’s light, but Mick knows how heavy it can become here in the mountains. He packs up and grabs Callum’s hand as they head on the walk back to the car.

This time, they are freezing when they get back to Mick’s place. The fresh air has also taken its toll, as Callum yawns for the umpteenth time. Mick suggests an afternoon nap, the pair quickly stripping from their damp clothes and getting straight into bed. Mick spooning Callum, with the dog at their feet.

They must fall asleep, as Callum wakens when he feels Mick’s body jerk while lying over his own. The two of them are a bit bleary eyed, but their stomachs are rumbling. They put on pyjamas and head for dinner. Mick insisting that as host he should cook. He asks Callum to open a bottle of wine as he starts to potter about.

“I hope you don’t mind me leaving you for a little while tomorrow?”, Mick says sounding a bit odd. “I will go to see my father...I will be a few hours”  
Callum gives a half smile. Mick doesn’t talk about his father, ever. He hopes he will - if and when he needs to.

Callum tries to keep the mood light: “Gives me time to explore, although you might need to leave Angie with me in case I get lost!” And just like that Mick smiles, dimples showing. Just glad that Callum is so easy going, and hasn’t made a big deal out of it.

They eat a meal of spaghetti with a tomato sauce and crusty bread. Simple but tasty. Angie gets let out after the boys watch a few episodes of a serial killer documentary series. It’s certainly better than the rubbish movie they watched the night before.

They whisper in bed for a long time. Both unable to sleep, after the long nap earlier. Eventually though they fall into a peaceful slumber.

Callum wakens to an empty bed, even though it’s early. He finds Mick in front of the TV staring into space. “Morning...you okay?”, he asks. Mick seems to give himself a shake, and greets him with a lopsided smile: “morning, I’m...okay.” Callum knows him well enough to know that’s bullshit, but he keeps quiet.

Mick’s mood lightens, and soon the guys have their breakfast with some awful cheesy music in the background. Mick tells Callum he will leave Angie to look after him, and the keys to the Alfa in case he wants to go for a drive.

They share a peck on the lips before Mick leaves in his new Ferrari to go visit his father. Callum has a shower before he gets changed. The weather has been a bit unpredictable but he thinks it’s a good idea to take Angie for a long walk. He bundles up in his warm jacket with hat and gloves and heads out, the German shepherd by his side.

The pair are out for a few hours before they get home. Callum feels a bit out of sorts, because he’s got no idea when Mick will be back. He decides to keep busy, preparing homemade burgers, thanks to YouTube. Mick said he was welcome to use his sim, so he heads to the study to fire it up.

After an hour on the sim - it loses its novelty, and lets face it he’ll be doing this for work most days after the season starts. He heads back to the couch and watches some rubbish Hallmark film, not taking anything in.

Mick returns in the late afternoon and finds Callum asleep on the couch, Angie lying sound on his lap. The sight makes his heart swell, something he really needs after a visit to see his father. He makes his way over and joins them, Angie barely stirring as Callum opens his eyes with a tired smile. Mick cuddles into his side and reaches for his hand, which Callum takes instantly.

Mick is quiet and a bit withdrawn, and Callum can only imagine what it’s been like for him all these years - having to deal with the situation, with almost nobody to talk to, he knows how private they’ve kept things. He wants Mick to know that he’s there for him, but how the hell does he start that conversation?

Feeling they both need a bit of distraction, Callum pulls Mick up off the sofa and takes him through to the kitchen to start dinner. Mick raises an impressed eyebrow at the burgers, which turn out to be a success.

Mick zones out more than a few times that evening, it’s making Callum anxious to see him like this. “Mick I just want you to know - if you need to talk about it, about anything...you can talk to me.”

Mick looks at him confused: “ what?...oh!...yes I know.” That reply really doesn’t give Callum much confidence. He cups Mick’s jaw: “I mean it...talk to me, I want you to tell me, if there’s anything that you need...or if I can help with anything.”

Mick pulls back a bit to look at him, eyes dark. “Right now I need you to fuck me so hard I forget my name!” He grabs Callum’s hand and starts to lead him to the bedroom. Callum would rather Mick talk to him, but if this is what he needs to help get him out of his own head - then that’s what he wants to do.

Although Mick asked for Callum to fuck him, the German pushes him down on the bed and starts off by blowing Callum wet and sloppy. Mick seems to get carried away, as Callum is struggling not to come down his throat. He somehow manages to pull Mick off his cock and push him onto the bed.

Mick now lies face down, groaning into the mattress as Callum starts to finger his hole open. Again he’s impatient, wanting to be fucked already. But Callum really doesn’t want to rush things, just the opposite in fact. Mick huffs in frustration as Callum carefully works up to two fingers, before using more lube and adding a third, again taking his time.

Only when he’s happy that he’s loose enough Callum pulls Mick up onto his knees. He slides forward breaching him slowly, drawing a groan of bliss from the blonde. Callum starts a slow rhythm sliding into his boyfriend, and Mick is clearly not impressed as he pushes back against him, trying to up the pace.

Callum has no choice but to grab him forcefully by the hips and control their speed. Mick continues to make noises of frustration, sounding so needy and wanton, leaving Callum amazed at his self control.

He switches his rhythm between a slow glide and a fast pound. Managing to keep Mick guessing. That seems to annoy the German more, if the noises he’s making are anything to go by.

“I need to see you!”, Mick whines all of a sudden. Callum stills his hips instantly, and caresses the backs of Mick’s thighs before pulling out and helping Mick onto his back.

Callum can see tears in his eyes. Oh fuck. “Did I hurt you?”, he asks horrified.  
“No Cal, please... please don’t stop, I need you”, he whispers pulling him down for messy kisses.

They grind together for a while, before Callum slides home. Again - he tries to keep Mick teetering on the edge for as long as he can. He bats Mick’s hand away a couple of times, as he tries to wrap his hand around his leaking, wet dick.

Callum pulls Mick’s legs around his waist, lessening the distance between them, changing the angle. It only makes things more intense.

Mick comes - silent and untouched, tears running down his face, it’s both beautiful and tragic in equal measure. Hot stripes of come marking him from his abs to a tiny spot on his chin.

Callum does his best to fuck him through it, but he’s been on the edge for so long himself that the sight, combined with the way he’s tightened perfectly around his cock - sends him roaring to his own climax.

Mick’s body twitches with aftershocks, as Callum cleans him up. He’s so fucked out he’s almost unconscious. The brunette has absolutely no clue what to do, he feels a bit angry with himself, he can’t believe he got so carried away, bringing Mick to tears.

All he wants to do is apologise to him for taking things too far, but Mick is still out of it. He lies on the crumpled sheets and pulls Mick onto him. Setting his head on his chest. Callum holds him close and strokes his hair.

The lights have been out for a while, and Callum’s eyes are heavy, sleep almost upon him when Mick whispers “thank you.” Callum is awake enough for his stomach to lurch and his heart to pound in his chest. Shame burning his cheeks. Why on earth would he thank him? He softly strokes the German’s blonde locks instead of offering a reply.

It has to be the middle of the night, Callum had been struggling to sleep, but he must’ve drifted off, as he wakens when Mick gets back into bed. He promptly takes up the place he had earlier, head on Callum’s chest. The Brit curls his arm around him holding him close, when Mick starts talking:

“I still remember that day...when it happened, we had been racing each other down the slopes. At first I thought he was having a joke. We had been laughing...before the accident. I sometimes think it’s my fault...if I hadn’t have been joking around - maybe he wouldn’t have been distracted.”

Holy fuck. Mick has sat with this guilt on him for 7 years? Callum goes to speak but Mick continues: “Mother still insists I visit him twice a week. She thinks it helps my father, and maybe it does, but I find it hard...when I see him. He’s there - but it’s like seeing a poor photocopy of the man I knew as my father. It’s not really him and I struggle with that, I’ve had to speak to a few therapists about it.”

Callum is trying not to cry for the man he loves: “Mick...you mustn’t blame yourself, please. You were just a teenager...sometimes things just happen for no reason. Your dad wouldn’t want you to feel guilty...I’m sure of that.” He feels Mick’s tears pool on his chest, and Callum is aching to take away this despair that he’s felt for so long. He can only hold him tighter.

“Have you told your mum that you find it so hard...just to see him?”

“Cal, you’ve met my mother, how would I even have that conversation?...the truth is I think she is maybe in denial, she thinks he will get better, when deep down - it’s been so long, I think he is as good as he will ever be.”

“Mick...I really think you need to talk to her...you need to tell her how it makes you feel. She wouldn’t want you to feel like this. I don’t have any clue what you should say, but I can be there with you...if you wanted me to be.”

Mick sits up, and Callum can only just make out his eyes in the dark. He feels better, sheer relief filling him - to have told Callum what he just has. “I love you”, he says softly. It’s the first time either of them have said the words aloud.

“Well thank god for that, because I love you...although I’m really annoyed you said it first by the way!” He tries to sound pissed off, but he’s far from it. They share a soft peck on the lips and snuggle down ready for sleep, both exhausted from the days events.

When the boys waken it’s New Year’s Eve. Corinna will be joining them much later for a small celebration, as will Mick’s sister Gina and her boyfriend Iain. It will be low-key, but hopefully that’s all they need.

Angie is raring to go, her tail wagging since the guys got up. Mick manages to guilt trip Callum into going for a run. Luckily it’s only 5 laps around the sizeable back garden, and there’s no snow to be seen today. Angie bombs on ahead with Mick following, and Callum bringing up the rear.

Mick is fast, well he is to start with, but Callum catches up with him towards the end, it’s a close call. Mick says Angie should declare the winner, and his traitorous dog runs to his boyfriend - who may have hidden a dog biscuit in his pocket.

All sweaty, they head inside, but Mick figures they may as well get a bit more sweaty before they shower. Callum can’t find any argument with that, and they flop onto the bed where Mick slowly takes Callum apart. Things totally heightened, and intense, especially after all the declarations from the night before.

After showering, the boys decide to do a bit of tidying up. The couple strip the bed and put on fresh sheets. They arrange some snacks and have a drink, as they get ready to welcome in the new year.

Mick suggests they pick out each other’s outfit with a grin, and Callum knows this is a bit at his expense, harking back to the presentation in Bahrain, but he really doesn’t care. He would gladly wear another one of Mick’s shirts anytime.

Luckily though, Callum came prepared for a more formal occasion, so Mick picks out a white shirt with pale blue stripes and a pair of navy jeans for him. Callum meanwhile surveys the impressive rails of clothes in the dressing room - his eyes drawn to one thing in particular. He picks a black fitted shirt, Mick thinking he’s got off lightly, but when Callum brings over his trousers of choice he realises he’s got it so very wrong. Oh.

Mick answers the door to his mother, she looks him up and down, then squeals: “oh my goodness, I wondered when I would see you in these, I hope this is your boyfriend’s influence?”  
Mick’s face is maybe as bright red as the trousers he is wearing, from that fashion shoot. “Yes mother, we picked each other’s outfits!” He tries to sound annoyed, but he isn’t able, he wants to please Callum.

“Oh Mick I am liking this for you...so much”, she sounds emotional and she pulls Mick into a hug so tight he can barely breathe. Corinna moves through the house and then sizes up Callum: “oh my, you look very handsome Callum. I like your shirt...very nice.”

“It IS mine”, he says just in case there is any doubt. Corinna, well aware of what happened in Bahrain just laughs heartily before hugging him too. Mick is wondering if his mother has already had a drink or two. She isn’t normally this touchy-feely. He silently wonders if he should speak to her tonight...then again, maybe not.

Gina arrives much later, with Iain in tow. Mick introduces them to Callum, which seems a bit awkward and tense. Maybe she’s being protective of her little brother, maybe it’s something else, but Callum can’t quite put his finger on it, Mick tries to shrug it off.

The five share some drinks, snacks and stories - as they wait for the televised new year celebrations in Geneva to begin. Mick and Callum head to the kitchen to fix some more drinks for everyone. Mick is pouring champagne into flutes, when Callum comes up behind him and whispers in his ear: “do you have any idea what it’s doing to me...seeing you wearing these”, as he palms Mick’s arse.

Mick gasps and turns round out of his grip to face him. He strokes Callum’s neckline where the buttons are open on his shirt “I feel the same, I really want to rip this off you!” They start to kiss, and it quickly becomes hot enough for them to forget they have people waiting in the other room. That is until someone loudly clears their throat, Gina glares at them.

Callum gives her an awkward, shy smile, before he kisses Mick quickly on the forehead and takes the drinks through to the lounge.

“What?”, Mick asks his sister, unable to stand the dirty look she’s just directed at them.  
“I don’t get it...you and him!”, she says.  
“What don’t you get Gina? Wait, is that why you’ve been acting a bit weird towards him?”  
“I just don’t understand it, why you and him would end up together, I thought he was your rival!”

“Yes Gina he was, but he and I have always been friends, always, even when we were competing against each other. There has never been any bad blood between us. In fact - the opposite. We pushed each other to do better.”  
“Huh”, she huffs, sounding unconvinced.

“I told him...about seeing father, last night.”  
“You know that’s supposed to be private Mick!”, she snaps.  
“Yes, Gina between the family, and he’s my family now. He deserves to know the truth. I love him.”  
Gina stands and takes in what he’s just said. It’s kind of killing Mick, but then her face breaks, and crinkles into a bright smile and she pulls him in for a hug. “My little brother is in love, aww!”

His face is now certainly as red as his trousers, he’s sure. But he’s glad to have finally told someone else. Although he thinks his mother probably already knows.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly, they watch some fireworks from across the lake as they toast the new year. Gina warms to Callum, now that she knows the pair are serious. Later in the evening though, she has a one to one with him.

“I admit I was sceptical about the two of you being together...but seeing you, it makes me realise how suited you are, and how much you care for each other.”  
“Gina...you don’t need to have the shovel talk with me. He’s already had so much to deal with. The last thing I would ever do is hurt him. I love him.”

Gina grabs him in a bear hug with tears in her eyes. “You two are so cute, I just can’t stand it.” At that, Angie comes over to investigate and starts pawing at Callum for neck scratches.

Mick has been chatting to his mother and Iain. He didn’t fail to notice the serious look on Gina and Callum’s faces. But, then he sees them hugging before Angie joins them. His heart feels full, what a great way to see in a new year!

The guests leave in a taxi in the small hours. Their first event hosting together. A little bump or two but a success for sure. The earlier talk of tearing off clothing has been forgotten, as the couple are way too tired to do anything, other than lay cuddled together on the fresh bedding and fall asleep.

The following day is Callum’s last full day in Switzerland. They trade blow jobs, before showering together, both still a bit handsy. Callum makes a start on a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Mick is expecting a zoom call from the Haas team, new year be damned and so is loitering around his office.

Callum gives the first batch to Mick, hopefully giving him time to eat before his work thing. He barely eats a mouthful before the screen comes to life. Callum hears Mick chat as a car pulls up the driveway. It’s Corinna. Callum lets her in, as he shushes her and points to Mick’s office.

They go through to the kitchen. Corinna pours herself a coffee as Callum starts on his own breakfast. “Have you had breakfast yet?”, Callum asks.  
“I have”, she sounds a bit blunt.  
“Oh...okay.”  
“But I can never say no to fresh pancakes.”  
Callum smiles at her as he pours a few more onto the pan.

Eventually Callum has enough for the pair of them, he even makes a few extra for Mick, and puts them in the oven, as his will be freezing by the time his call is over. Corinna smiles as she watches him.

“I think these are very good”, she says as she lifts another forkful to her mouth.  
Callum smiles “glad you like them.” She then sets her cutlery down.  
“I like that you love my son.”  
Of course she had to say that just as he’d taken a bite of his own. He chews vigorously.  
“I do Corinna, I really do.” She smiles in return.

They continue eating until they are both done. Callum is itching to speak about the state Mick was in after he came back from visiting his dad. It’s not his place, but Mick may never tell Corinna how much it affects him. He decides ultimately it’s up to Mick, he has to respect his wishes. He’ll tell his mum when he’s ready. If he’s ready. All he can do is be there for him if and when he decides to.

Angie is restless at Callum’s feet. “I think I’ll take her out for a walk, do you want to come with us?”  
“No Callum, I must get back to the horses”, she makes her way to the front door, but before she goes she pulls Callum into a hug: “thank you for loving him, he is a lucky boy.”  
Without hesitation Callum replies: “no, I’m the lucky one!” Corinna smiles widely as she strokes his cheek.

“Welcome to the family Callum”, she whispers before she leaves. Callum stands there beaming.

Mick hadn’t even known his mother was here, as he was so caught up in his video call. Thankfully it’s now winding up. But as he leans back in his office chair he glimpses her unmistakable figure. He looks back to the screen quickly feigning interest. But as he looks into the hall again, this time he sees his boyfriend and mother sharing a hug.

Mick is thankful when the call ends. But he’s too late to speak to his mother, as she’s already left. Callum seems to be out with the dog. He’s left a note in the kitchen that there’s spare pancakes warming in the oven. Yes!

As Callum throws the ball back and forth for Angie he finds he’s sad to leave. He’s enjoyed his time in Switzerland, and he seems to have won round Mick’s family. He wonders when they’ll get a chance to be together freely like this again.

They have just a few weeks apart, before they then head to Fiorano for a private test of the 2018 car. At least it guarantees they’ll see each other, even if there is work to be done. They don’t quite know the schedule for the test yet, but hopefully their paths will cross in the garage as well as off the track. They definitely push each other to do well.

Angie bounds past Callum to the house, and he turns to see Mick coming out to join them. Mick pulls his coat around him as he comes over. “Thats an hour of my life I’m not getting back!”  
“Guess that’s your life now...your mum was here earlier.”  
“What did she want?”  
“She came for her car, she had some pancakes and she welcomed me to the family.”  
Mick’s gorgeous smile almost blinds him, it is that bright. “Well, duh!”, the German says before pulling him in for a tender kiss.  
“Your last day, what do you want to do?”

Callum thinks for a moment :”I don’t mind, I just wanna hang out with you.” Even he hears how soppy he sounds.  
“Good, I kind of just want to stay at home with you and chill out”, Mick says. They are going to be one of those sad couples who never leaves the house.

And that’s what the pair do. They cuddle up on the sofa under a soft blanket, and marathon Friday Night Dinner, wanting something lighthearted to watch. They pause only for beers and pizza, but as the evening wears on they pay less attention to the tv, and more attention to each other.

Somehow they end up in bed. Callum lying on his front as he waits for Mick to finger him open. But when Mick swipes his tongue over his arsehole, Callum thinks his brain is going to leak out of his dick. Rimming. They’ve never done this, why the fuck not? It feels amazing.

Mick laps gently, sliding a finger over his rim where he’s made him wet. It draws a low moan from him, as he tries to push his arse back into Mick for more. Kitten licks are alternated with him full on laving at his puckered hole. He can then feel Mick parting his bum cheeks more firmly, before he presses his tongue firmly inside. He arches his back, desperate for more. God he wants to come. He thinks he definitely could - just from Mick’s mouth on him.

His dick throbs with want, and he’s leaking onto the sheets, this is what Mick does to him. He’s babbling now, totally incoherent. That warm and wet tongue is working him over and loosening him, as the blonde adds two fingers and crooks them just so, touching his prostate and rubbing with no mercy. Callum quickly reaches the point of no return.

“I’m gonna come!”, a desperate need burning through him.  
“That’s it Cal, come for me!”, Mick orders, as he continues his work on his hole.  
And just like that he whines as he comes his brains out, dick trapped beneath him - into the messed up sheets.

Mick soothes him; kissing his back, caressing his thighs and whispering in his ear. Pulse hammering, Callum slowly comes back to himself. “You’ve broke me”, he says trying to catch a breath.  
“That was so hot”, Mick whispers. His lips catching on his ear, causing him to shiver. Want already coursing through Callum’s veins again.

His body feels as though it weighs a tonne, as Mick helps him onto his back. They kiss wet and sloppy, grinding together, ramping up the desire in both of them.

“You really need to get in me now!” Callum begs. His body is more pliable - and he ends up with his ankles almost around Mick’s neck, his knees are bent into his chest. His muscles will be screaming in the morning, but as Mick finally presses in, it feels amazing to take him so deep.

He’s never felt so full, but somehow his dick is hard again, leaking onto his belly. Mick works up to a fast, almost brutal pace, his hips pounding into Callum their skin slapping together.

Mick can’t take his eyes off the brunette, he can see ecstasy written all over his face. Their eyes never leaving each other. He feels it too, he guesses this is what being in love feels like. His hips lose their rhythm as the realisation dawns on him.

He’s not going to last, but he wants to take Callum with him too. He manages to wrap a hand around his leaking dick, as he feels his own orgasm approach. Three firm tugs and Callum comes, tightening around him, and sending Mick into oblivion with him.

Mick is gentle as he unhooks Callum’s legs from his sweaty shoulders, before slipping out and heading to the en-suite. He comes back and cleans Callum up - and fuck, he looks absolutely wrecked. He whips off the soiled sheet and bundles a sound Callum under the duvet. Mick quickly slots in behind him and is asleep soon after.

The pair wake up late - after sleeping soundly, it’s definitely too late for any shenanigans. Mick lets Angie out as Callum showers, his body feeling well used from the night before. He then finishes packing his bags. And he might slip in one of Mick’s shirts as a souvenir.

As they close the door and put Callum’s bags in the boot of the Alfa, they can hear Angie scratching at the door, crying. Mick knows how she feels, he’s gonna miss him too. The trip to the airport is far too short, and although they hold hands over the central console, Mick has never hated goodbyes more.

They are both glad of the car’s tinted windows, as it allows them to share some last few kisses before they part. Callum promises to text when he lands. Mick says he better. They’ll see each other in about 3 weeks in Fiorano. It can’t come quick enough. They’ll figure something out.

Mick arrives home to Angie, who he’s never seen as unhappy. She refuses to move from the front door. Clearly she’s expecting Callum to come back, and misses him too. He takes her picture and sends it to him:

**My dog is depressed 😢 Angie misses you 🐾 x**

**I miss you both x**

**Counting the days x 😉**

**Me too. I love you ❤️**

**Love you ❤️**

**Author's Note:**

> A sensitive subject I know, but hopefully it makes sense. For some reason I think a bit of angst makes their love story more pure. 
> 
> *mein Schatz = my treasure


End file.
